halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
WENDIGO-E17
Lieutenant Commander WENDIGO-E17 (otherwise known as SPARTAN-017, or Vadim-017) is a SPARTAN-II supersolider, operating as a Commander under the Office of Naval Intelligence Branch known as WENDIGO. Biographical Information Early Life Vadim Orlov was born on the inner-colony of Actium on February 28th, 2511. Although he wasn’t quiet sociable or talkative, Vadim carried a sphere of influence in his school; constantly around those he felt familiar with—although he was alienated by other, much more active individuals. Despite not being too sociable, Vadim was quick to temper whenever he personally felt threatened—or he thought one of his friends was at risk. Abduction into SPARTAN-II Program Seven years after his birth, Vadim was subject to SPARTAN-II candidacy; and after being observed by Dr. Catherine Halsey—he was abducted to join the elite supersoldier project. Taken from his home, and virtually everything he knew; he was first outraged by what he considered an irrational action. Moving in with other children with similar backgrounds, Vadim became conscious of the fact that he was with none of his friends; and that meant he had to at least acquaint with the other children. Taken into physical training, Vadim was constantly driven past what he considered his physical limits. Forced to adapt and socialize with children he would otherwise not have to affiliate with. Learning to adhere to the schedule within the first few days, Vadim usually came on top during training exercises and tactic demonstrations—which eventually caught the attention of a high ONI Tactical Command Branch: WENDIGO. Augmentation Procedure and ‘Death’ After completing his physical and tactical training, Vadim (as did all SPARTAN-II Candidates) underwent Augmentation Procedure, which gave him superhuman strength and speed, virtually unbreakable bones, and heightened senses and reflexes. After undergoing the procedure successfully, the WENDIGO Branch finally decided it was time to react, (despite risk of discovery) taking in the SPARTAN-II supersoldier to join their classified branch. Disclosing him as dead after the Augmentation Procedure, Vadim was later informed he had been drafted to join the classified Office of Naval Intelligence Branch, being promoted to a Lieutenant Commander. This was because of his exhibited Tactical Brilliance during many exercises during his SPARTAN Training, as well as his understanding of some of the most complex strategies ever preformed. After being classified as deceased under SPARTAN-017, Vadim soon took up the title of WENDIGO-E17, which follows most of the WENDIGO personal classifications, the addition of the E17 being a mock of his previous 017 status. Later placed in charge of the WENDIGO Information and Operation Command, he began work—monitoring classified operations, and directing tactical strategies he had been taught to use against Insurrectionists for years. Responsible for the tactical command in many Black Operations, Vadim oversaw many strikes which he considered 'propaganda warfare'. His most notable instance is where he oversaw the destruction of a refueling facility, which incidentally lead to the destruction of three civilian settlements. ONI later used the deaths of hundreds of civilians to pursued the public the Insurrection was responsible for the attack; which fueled efforts. TBC...